


The projects

by poeticeclipse



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Bonding, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticeclipse/pseuds/poeticeclipse
Summary: What happens when Dwight, Ryan and Jim are out oftown for a project and Dwight and Ryan are forced to sharea room with each other? Answer: not much because he drivesRyan so crazy he goes running to Jim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments very much appreciated! :)

I open the door to see Ryan standing on the other side.   
"Dwight's being annoying." He says as soon as the door is open,   
like I'm his dad or something. I raise my eyebrows. "Okay?"   
He huffs rolling his eyes.   
"What, you want me to tell him to knock it off or he's grounded?" I ask.   
"No!" He snaps. "I just...I don't know!" He says grabbing his hair.   
"Look, you work with him everyday, can't you just like, block it out?"   
"The office isn't as confined as a hotel room, his annoyingness is more spread out then."   
I sigh. I'm gonna regret this.   
"You can hang out here," I say slowly. "if you want."   
"Cool." He says brushing Into the room.   
"Hey do they get Lifetime?" He asks flopping to the bed.   
Yep, I knew I'd regret this.   
I close the door and take a spot on the bed.   
"What's on Lifetime?" I ask warily.   
"Project Runway." He says, eyes not leaving the screen.   
"Seriously?"   
"Don't judge me!" 

and honestly, hanging with Ryan's not...terrible? I mean, he can be pretty funny   
when he's not trying to be the smartest person in the room.   
And...I shudder. Project Runway's not too bad either.   
"That's hideous." I remark, watching the billowing mess of a dress on screen.  
"I know! Little miss hefty bag better be going home after this." He snarks.   
I snort. "Dude, that's harsh."   
"Look at it, Jim!" He jabs a finger at the TV.   
"Yeah, okay." I relent laughing. "It's bad." 

We end up binge watching the marathon that's playing till close to one in the morning.   
I stifle another yawn. "It's getting late, man." I say stretching.  
"Did you know Dwight snores?"  
"Don't push it." I say, nudging him off the bed with my foot.   
"Fine, but when I walk into to traffic tomorrow and get hit by a bus   
because I'm so exhausted it'll be all your fault." He sniffs haughtily, moving to the door.   
"I'll be sure to write you one heck of a eulogy." I mutter closing my eyes.   
I hear the door click shut.   
Tonight was good I decide.   
The question is, can we take it home with us?


	2. Chapter 2

My phone buzzes on the nightstand waking me from a peaceful slumber.  
Fumbling for it I flip it open to see a text from Ryan.   
"Dwight's snoring."  
"Go to sleep, Ryan!" I type back annoyed.  
"He snores really loud."  
"Sleep!"  
"Really, really, really loud."  
"If you're not gonna sleep stop texting so I can!"  
"Really, really, really-  
I'm gonna kill him I decide.  
"Fine! Get your scrawny butt down here in the next 3 seconds  
and you can sleep on the floor."

I yank the door open for him five minutes later.  
"My butt is not scrawny." He informs, pushing past me.  
"You're impossible." I gripe climbing back into the bed.  
He flops down next to me.  
"I thought we agreed you would sleep on the floor."  
"Oh get real, Jim I'm not a dog."  
"Oh my God!" I groan to the ceiling. "Just...just go to sleep!"  
"Don't tell me what to do." He mutters.  
"Dwight snores does he?" I ask threateningly.  
"Night." He says hastily, turning over.  
Finally it's quite.   
I pull the covers up breathing deeply.  
I can smell Ryan's cologne or shampoo or whatever... it's nice, I decide.  
Rolling over I close my eyes, listening to Ryan's even breaths.  
His foot bumps into mine. This should be weird.  
But it's not, it's actually kind of pleasant.   
Oh God, I need sleep! I think burying my face in the pillow.

And if I happen to wake first in the morning and think he looks  
sweet pressed against me, well, no one has to know.


End file.
